


Second Chances

by shadowsteed15



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells Lives, Evil Wins, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsteed15/pseuds/shadowsteed15
Summary: Your peaceful days as a member of Team Flash shattered the moment when the Reverse Flash, the man you couldn't help but love despite everything, died. But fate has presented you with a chance to save his life, if you're willing to take the risk. (Eowells x Reader fanfic)
Relationships: Eobard Thawne & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I recently started watching the Flash tv show and of all the characters, Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, has definitely became my favourite, in both of his gorgeous and adorably wicked forms. So here’s my first little fanfic about him, more might be coming later. :)

Your name is Mia Chambers. All your life you’ve lived in Central City, but while the story of your life does not have an exciting beginning, through a series of many amazing and unexpected events and choices, it definitely took an exciting turn later. But let’s not skip ahead of ourselves. Your whole life you have always been fascinated by science and nature, which led you to become a student of biochemistry at the Central City University, which you passed with flying colours and after a few successful years of practise in several smaller institutions, you were hired as an assistant to a brilliant young scientist, dr. Caitlin Snow, at Central City’s S.T.A.R. Labs, owned by a man you’ve only ever heard before, a man named dr. Harrison Wells.

The job itself was amazing, and you were eager to start working and help bring about new and wonderful ways to advance humanity’s progress. But from the beginning, from the first day he shook your hand and welcomed you to his lab and you were greeted and accepted by the team of other great and prospective young scientists, all your thoughts of that became slowly overshadowed by the strong attraction you felt for the man who was now essentially your boss. Dr. Harrison Wells seemed like a modest man who truly loved helping his fellow humanity, but you noticed from the beginning a certain air of mystery around him that drew you to him like a magnet, along with his bright blue eyes that always lit up when he spoke about the things he was passionate about. He was very handsome, something that he didn’t seem to be aware of, and the most mysterious smile you’ve ever seen on a man’s face. All in all, you were entirely smitten with him, but your shy nature always prevented you from expressing your feelings, especially since you were aware that he still hasn’t completely got over the loss of his late wife.

And so, you never pursued your feelings for the man, eventually managed to somewhat bury them, and you found yourself a part of an amazing team of people you considered your friends and close family. But then came the explosion of the particle accelerator. It was dr. Wells’ grand project, one that you’ve all worked on diligently over the years, and so it was a devastating blow for all of you when it, quite literally, blew into your faces, as well as everyone else’s, and practically shattered everything you’ve worked towards your whole career here, as well as the reputation of the labs. Many things have changed, losses were suffered, but through it all your team held on together.

And then dr. Wells announced his intention to bring in an unusual patient from the hospital, a certain Barry Allen, who was, after the explosion of the particle accelerator, struck by a lightning and fell into a coma, and his condition was steadily getting worse, until dr. Wells decided to step in. You thought it was incredibly noble of the man, but it was around that time that you started noticing an odd change in his behavior that you didn’t know how to explain. It was very subtle, but there seemed to be almost some sort of obsession over the boy in Wells that you couldn’t understand, as much as you too felt a desire to keep the boy alive. Then Barry woke up, learned of his super speed and, subsequently, the Team Flash was born, giving S.T.A.R. Labs a new purpose of protecting the city from the meta-humans that were created by the dark matter from the explosion. The whole thing brought you all very close as you used your abilities to help people, going through many dangers and tragedies togethers, and through it all it was Harrison Wells’ wisdom and guidance that helped you all achieve greatness, and so, through the many ensuing adventures, you found your feelings for him returning and growing stronger with each passing day.

And it was on one of these days when you, as you tried to concentrate on your work to stop thinking about the man, deciding to stay at work later, stumbled upon the secret of Eobard Thawne. Mind you, you didn’t actually have any idea about his real name until he revealed it himself at the end, but you did deduce his identity as the Reverse Flash way before anyone else did. You have just finished your last analysis in the lab, Caitlin and Cisco being long gone for the night, and you were heading to collect your things so you could finally go home too, when you suddenly spotted dr. Wells wheeling down a corridor, and you were about to call out to him when he suddenly, to your amazement, stood up from his wheelchair, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Momentarily stunned, you quickly dived behind a corner so he wouldn’t see you, and you watched as he touched a panel on one of the walls and a the wall parted to reveal a secret room that you had no idea was there.

Still reeling from the revelation that dr. Wells could actually walk despite his claim of being paralysed from the explosion, you thought whether to approach or move away, but at the end your courage left you and you ran. But ever since then you watched him carefully, looking for any signs and sure enough, on many occasions you noticed how his feet would sometimes twitch ever so slightly when he was excited about something or when he felt like there was some danger coming. And as the Reverse Flash became bolder and revealed himself more and more, you noticed the soft, amused smiles that appeared on Wells’ face whenever someone mentioned the villain in a conversation, and while you had only your suspicions, you felt sure that they were true. And while a part of you was scared of what the implications meant, and you knew that you should most certainly tell the others, every time you looked at dr. Wells, every time he smiled in his gentle, innocent way, his eyes warm with the fondness he displayed for you and the rest of the team, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You knew no one would believe you without any tangible proof anyway, but in your heart, you couldn’t bear the thought of what might happen to the man you came to love so dearly, even if he wasn’t who he said he was. The Reverse Flash obviously hated Barry, and as much as “dr. Wells” was able to hide it, there were times when you felt a certain tension between them, particularly when Barry chose to blatantly disagree with him. Wells would quickly brush it aside to placate the young hero, but there was a coldness in his eyes that only you could see, because you were careful to watch out for it. But you felt like what was there between you and the man, and what was there between him and Cisco and Caitlin, was a genuine thing, he was a friend and a mentor, and his soft, encouraging words were always enough to bring out the best in all of you. It wasn’t just about you, Cisco loved the man like a father and Caitlin admired him to no end. You didn’t want to destroy what you had for either you or them, and so you kept quiet about everything, and in time, you even began to enjoy the game and whatever fear you had of him quickly melted away back into the comfortable feelings of silent affection that now only burned even stronger than before.

And then, it all happened so fast it felt like the events just flashed before your eyes, the Reverse Flash, Eobard Thawn, as you learned, who came from the future to kill the Flash, died, his existence erased completely. It came as a bit of a shock, when it happened, and even you were surprised how devastating it was, which made it even more difficult to hide how you felt about it to the others. When the Reverse Flash was finally caught and all was revealed, you were sad when you learned that he wanted to go back to the future, but at the very least, you were glad that he wasn’t going to get hurt and that he was going to be happy. You visited him briefly when he was in the pipeline, and you thought about telling him that you learned his secret a long time ago, but at the time, you didn’t think there was much of a point to that. 

Instead, you were surprised how gentle he spoke to you, even though you were astonished at how much his whole demeanor changed now that he didn’t have to pretend anything anymore. You couldn’t bring yourself to tell him of your feelings now that he was going away, fearing his rejection. He must have seen at least some of your emotions though, for he told you not to despair, for he had an utmost respect for you and your talents, and that he enjoyed working with you tremendously and he would never forget about you in the future, even though in his time you were long since dead. And you, you couldn’t help but smile as you wished him luck and expressed your happiness that he was finally going to go home.

But when the time came, everything went into pieces as Barry came back from the past, angered by witnessing his mother’s death at the hands of Thawn, shattering the Time Sphere and attacking the other speedster with rage. You, along with the rest of the team watched helplessly as the two battled in a whirl of red and yellow, and you gasped in shock when you saw the Reverse Flash eventually gaining the upper hand. You stared at him, amazed at his speed as he beat the Flash repeatedly, but then you whirled around when you heard the gunshot and saw him stagger away from his nemesis. Part of you already know what you were about to see, and yet you couldn’t help but utter the quiet “No…” when you saw the bleeding wound on Eddie’s chest and realised what it meant. And as you turned back, you could only watch as the man you would have gladly given your heart to first changed into his original form, giving you a glimpse of what he actually looked like, but all too soon he slowly disintegrated in a flash of white light. And as Eddie Thawn breathed for the last time, his descendant was gone as well, and you joined the others as they quietly wept for Eddie, only the reason for your sorrow was an entirely different one.

The following months were a bit of a blur, and it was only good for you and the rest of the team that time never actually stopped for you and you kept being busy with new enemies and new threats. Along the way, both Cisco and you developed your own psychic abilities, with you finding out that you were actually gifted with the power of telekinesis, to everyone’s great delight. You weren’t personally too eager to work with the others again initially, certainly not with Barry, and it only made you more angry that you couldn’t tell him why, but after the arrival of Harrison Wells from Earth-2, things got a bit better for you. At the beginning you were the one who was the most welcoming towards the man, and none of the team really questioned it, for they all knew of your gentle and trusting nature. Physically, Harry was a spitting image of your own Harrison Wells, or rather Eobard Thawne, and there were actually only very subtle differences in the way they acted and spoke. While the others were slightly frightened by this, his presence helped to heal your own sadness somehow, but not completely. You felt a strong urge to protect him, because he was a good man with a lot of courage and a kind heart. Part of you might have hoped that maybe you could start a relationship with him instead, but every time you looked at him, you realised he wasn’t the man you wanted. You missed the strange light in Eobard’s eyes, the all-knowing, enigmatic smile on his lips and the raspy, gravel whisper he sometimes spoke with that radiated power and danger. And when it was revealed that Harry had a daughter which you had to save, well, you didn’t think such a thing would be appropriate anyway. But he and the team quickly became close, he helped you and Cisco train your abilities as you trudged through the dangerous and uncertain times, with you being somehow content with how things were.

And then, unexpectedly, the Flash announced that he wanted to travel through time to seek Thawn’s help in the past to gain more speed. You didn’t think anyone on the team considered that even a remotely good idea, mostly because of all the changes that such an action could possibly cause, but the Flash was adamant to try it as there was very little else to do in regards to defeating Zoom. As you thought about the concept, you suddenly realised what it meant, and even though you knew it was probably going to be more painful than anything, you felt a strong longing in you heart to see Thawn again at least for a few minutes. You have been honing your abilities for quite a while now and you were becoming better at using them, so you offered to accompany the Flash in case anything went wrong in the past...

As you and the Flash travelled through time though, you both noticed the strange specter, which you both learned was actually called a Time Wraith, following you through the wormhole, and the Flash threw the both of you out prematurely, landing you on the street to a familiar fight scene, At that moment you already had a feeling nothing was going to go as smoothly as Barry originally thought, but you both had to concentrate to pull this off. You looked around to see the Flash standing against Hartley Rathaway, the man who all those months ago attacked “dr. Wells” in an attempted revenge after being fired for warning Wells that the particle accelerator might explode. You remembered feeling rather bad for the man, even though he was sometimes a royal jerk, and you were always rather curious whether he didn’t know about Wells’ other secret too, but you never got an opportunity to ask him.

“Alright.” Barry said quickly. “I remember this. Mia, I’ll get you to S.T.A.R. Labs, so you can keep an eye on Wells until I arrive there with Hartley. You’re gonna have to deal with your past self, so here’s the second tranq dart Caithlin gave me.” he continued as he gave you the tranquilizer. “Wait, don’t you like need my help with this?” you asked, pointing to the scene in front of you. “No,” Barry answered. “Don’t forget, you’re actually in the lab right now, with the others, let’s not mess with the timeline until we really have to.” You nodded, and in the next second, he zoomed you in front of the labs, before quickly speeding back. You made your way into the building quickly, trying to remember where you were at the time of this crisis. Finding your past self in the lab, you quickly incapacitated her and locked her in the nearest closet. “Ok, that was unpleasant.” you said to yourself, before you ran out of the lab to join the others in the Cortex.”

“Mia,” said Caitlin when she saw you coming in. “Have you finished the initial tests I told you to do?”

“Ehm, yeah.” you said. “I came to see how you’re doing here.” you added with a smile.

“Well, Barry just brought in Hartley.” Caitlin answered. “Appearantly it was quite the show, but right now he’s safely in the pipeline.”

“Well, that’s a relief. Damn, I never thought we were ever gonna see that idiot again.” you said, shaking your head.

“Yeah, you and me, sister.” said Cisco from his chair, glancing at you from his monitor.

After that conversation, you went into the next room, where you saw dr. Wells and Barry staring at the speed equation on the writing board.

“Hi, Barry!” you greeted from the doorway cheerfully. “I’m just here to congratulate you on your recent victory, I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to see it, I was running some tests in the lab.” you said, and you were about to say something else, when they both turned to look at you and your eyes connected with Wells’. “I.. I see you two are busy, I’ll just get back to work…” you said as you backed away from the room and went back to the labs to think in peace. Your breaths came out in short and heavy bursts from the small shot of adrenalin you just had and you closed your eyes and took a deep breath to calm yourself down. It was really him. It was now a year since you last saw his face and the effect it had on you was much heavier than you thought it would be. You sat there, on a small chair, and it was difficult for you not to start crying. Hundreds of different thoughts and memories ran through your mind and you took a few more deep breaths to stop yourself from shaking.

“Mia?” you suddenly stopped and looked up as you heard his voice and saw him wheeling into the lab. “Dr. Wells?” you said questioningly and attempted to smile, though it was a bit week. “I just wanted to see if you’re ok. You looked like you saw a ghost back there.” he spoke softly and gave you one of those smiles that always managed to send butterflies down your stomach. “Yeah, sorry, I just got a bit light headed, I didn’t really have breakfast today. I’ll be right back.”

He came closer to you and gently put a hand on your own. “I know things have been a little hectic around here ever since we started this team, but that’s not a reason for you to neglect yourself. Have something to eat and rejoin us, I don’t think the excitement is over yet.”

“What’s going on?” you asked, frowning. “Barry has just left for the CCPD a few minutes ago. It appears there was some sort of disturbance there. Some sort of a specter or something of that nature.” he said, and your frown deepened. “What? Like a ghost or something?”

“Maybe.” he said slowly and then whispered. “It’s a mystery.” he smiled and you couldn’t help but smile too. “Thank you, dr. Wells. I’ll be there in a sec.” you assured him and he left, and you stared at him until he disappeared around the corner, as your soul became a little more heavier. You realised that coming here was a huge mistake, because you knew how painful will it be to just leave again now. Seeing him, talking to him, just being in his presence brought everything back, all the feelings you have hidden inside your heart now threatened to spill out. Putting your head in your hands, you quietly wept for a while, when suddenly, your eyes landed on a pile of papers, and an envelope on the table. With a shaking hand, you reached towards them, and then, it came to you, a decision so damning and horrible, yet the more you thought about it, the more right it seemed, the possibilities and implications of such an act burning within your mind with increasing urgency. It was wrong, so utterly wrong to even think of this, but the fire within you gave you no choice, and you quickly grabbed a pen and started scribbling.

Some time later, you were back with the others in the Cortex, helping Cisco watch out for the strange spectre who just attacked the police station and then flew away, when Barry waltzed back in. As he spoke with the others, you watched the expression on dr. Wells’ face in the corner of your eye and you could see from the suspicion in his eyes that he knew very well that something was amiss. You watched as “dr. Wells” took Barry to the side, and silently followed them out of the room, witnessing as Barry got, in his stupidity, effectively knocked out cold. Deciding that this was, probably, not the best time to intervene, you left Barry’s fate in his own hands, and went back to see what else the team might need help with. And so, a while later, you found yourself stuck in the pipeline with Hartley, Caitlin and Cisco while Barry and Thawn were talking out their differences elsewhere undoubtedly. As Cisco and Caitlin went to have a look at Hartley’s gauntlets, you made to follow them, but stuck behind to eavesdrop on the pair of speedsters still in the Cortex. It was fascinating and slightly amusing to watch them together, when neither one of them had to pretend anything and they weren’t essentially enemies for the moment, just very annoyed with one another. As Barry left to get back to the precinct and Thawn was finally alone in the room, you took that as a cue to finally make your move. Taking a deep breath, you took a few steps back into the Cortex and called out to him, barely hiding the apprehension in your voice: “Dr. Wells, I’m terribly sorry, but may I borrow you for a moment?”

You motioned for him to follow you into the hallway. You were quiet for a few seconds, trying to sort out your own thoughts and come up with a way to tell him everything without ending up with his hand through your chest. “What is it, Mia? We have to deal with this problem somehow.” he spoke to you softly, and you nodded. “I know, I know. But there’s something I have to do and I don’t think I have much time to do it.” you said, as you came to stop in front of the section of the wall that hid the entrance to his Time Vault. “And what would that be?” he answered slowly, and the slight change you could hear in his voice nearly froze you on the spot.

“Ok, ehm…” you began, as you struggled to look him in the eye. “How to go about this? Look I’m not sure what Barry told you already, and I’m sure you have enough of this whole thing by now, but…” you said, finally looking at him, and then, before you could end up blabbering some more, you just decided to blurt it out. “I’m from the future too.”

He raised his eyebrows and for what seemed like eternity, everything was silent as he processed what you just said, deciding his next actions. Then, he smiled. “Well, well, well, I see.” he said, and his voice was now utterly different, it was the voice of the Reverse Flash, just without the distortion he spoke with when he cared not to be recognised. It was scary, but exciting, and you began to shake slightly, but not necessarily out of fear. “I thought there was something strange about you today as well. You came here with him?”

“Yes.” you nodded simply.

“Well, this is really turning out to be quite an extraordinary day.” he said, moving his wheelchair a little closer to you, and you took an involuntary step back. Stopping, he continued speaking: “But the thing is, your Barry tried really hard to keep this from me, well, not as hard as he should have, but he tried. Yet you came out here to confront me directly. What can I do for you, Mia?” he said, putting an emphasis on the pronouns.

Sensing that, for now, he was probably not planning to kill you, you nodded your head towards the wall. “Well, for starters, I think we should make this conversation private.” you said carefully, and with a touch he opened the doorway to his secret room. With a gesture of invitation he motioned for you to go inside and you couldn’t help but smile slightly as he followed behind you. The first thing you saw as you entered the room, was the yellow suit, mounted in a compartment in the wall, and you stared at it in awe. Then, you turned back to look at the man who it belonged to and you watched as the door closed behind him and finally, with one quick and elegant move, he rose up from his wheelchair and stood before you. You stared at him, your breath hitching in your throat at the sight of his imposing figure, before he relaxed slightly and asked: “So what is this about?”

“Well, the thing is, this isn’t as much as about what you can do for me as what I want to do for you. You see, I came here to change the past.” you said quickly, and immediately you wanted to kick yourself when you saw the look on his face. He did not like the idea.

“Oh no, no, no.” he began, shaking his finger at you. “Mia from the future, listen to me, whatever you want to do here, don’t. I don’t need you to mess anything up.”

“What? What are you talking about?” you asked, frowning.

“I’m talking about my plan!” he nearly shouted. “I don’t need you to mess up my timeline.”

“But I am doing this precisely to save your timeline!” you snapped, raising your voice as well.

At that, he stopped and looked at you, his expression solemn. “Wait, what does that mean? Your Barry told me that…” stopping mid-sentence, he suddenly chuckled in amusement as realisation dawned on his face. “Oh, I see, he wasn’t entirely truthful with me, was he?”

You shook your head as you looked towards the ground sadly. “No, he wasn’t.”

He stared at you as he heard the tone of your voice, and as he took a few steps toward you, you noticed something in his eyes change, something you couldn’t put your finger on. “Weeell, my dear miss Chambers, that is so incredibly… kind of you.” he drawled. “But why would you want to help me? What would you gain by doing that?”

You sighed, looked him in the eyes, and said simply: “You. Alive.”

That stopped him in his tracks, his eyes widening in slight shock, but the look on your face must have told him you really weren’t lying. You could feel your emotions starting to get the better of you, and you turned away from him, trying to hide it. “How?” he asked, after a while, and so you told him.

“We were all there. At the end, Barry managed to capture you with the help of a few friends. We put you in the pipeline, and then you and Barry made a deal, that he would open a window through time so you could go home, and he could go back into the past to save his mother. But he didn’t. He stormed back to the present to attack you, the two of you fought and you were about to kill him when…” you paused, your voice cracking. “It was Eddie. He shot himself in the chest and you just… disappeared.” you turned her head away from him then as you tried to keep the tears from falling from your eyes.

“I see.” he said, and you could feel his eyes on you as he watched you intently. He was quiet for a long minute, before suddenly, you felt his warm hand on your shoulder, and you turned around to find him standing next to you, staring deeply into your eyes. “You never answered my question though. Why would you want to help me, Mia?” his soft, gentle whispers washed over you like a lullaby, melting away all your sorrow and your fear, and you closed your eyes as you felt him put a hand under your chin. “I…” you began, when suddenly, he closed the distance between you and kissed you, putting his hands on your back and pressing you to him. His kiss was deep and passionate, breathtaking and possessive and as he explored your body with his hands you could feel sparks flying between your bodies, and you couldn’t help but moan loudly into the kiss, hearing him chuckle as he gently cupped your face.

“Your heart was always such a precious thing.” he said fondly, resting his forehead against yours. “You kept this inside of you for so long, I wish I had known before how much you felt about me. I could have spared you the pain.” he smiled, stroking your hair gently. “I would not have rejected you, Mia.”

You shook your head and stepped away from him reluctantly, tearing yourself from him with a heavy heart. “It’s too late for me now, but I came here to give you another chance. Here.” you said, pulling out a thin envelope from your pocket. “This is a letter, explaining everything I could remember that happened from this point till the end, and every information that I thought might be important to you. I didn’t have the strength to save you back then, but I’ll be damned if I let it happen again when I have a chance to change it.” you said, your voice full of determination. “I… I have a confession to make. I’ve known about your secret for months before the rest of the team even started to suspect it. I should have told you everything then, but I was afraid…” you trailed off, as he gently took the letter from your hands. “So, your younger self…?” he asked softly.

“Yes, she knows.” you nodded. “She knows you’re the Reverse Flash. She has known for months and she would never, ever tell anyone.” you looked him in the eyes and said seriously: “She’s too much in love with you to do that.”

The man you learned to be known as Eobard Thawn slowly closed the distance between you and planted another gentle kiss on your lips. “Oh, my dear, sweet Mia, thank you for this, I will not forget it. Don’t you fear. Go home with Barry now, and when you get home, you’ll see what happens.” he said, and he took your hand in his and kissed it, before he led you out of the Time Vault and, sitting back in his wheelchair, gently ushered you back to the Cortex.

After that, just as the Time Wraith closed in for another attack, you and Barry returned to the future. Just before the Flash took off running though, you took one last look at Thawn, and the smile he gave you was one you wanted to burn inside you memory, just in case things went still wrong and nothing in the future changed. Then you felt Barry’s hand pulling you into the Speed Force, and before long, you flew back into your own time.

As you landed in the tunnel, the Flash didn’t stop as he flew into the Cortex with the Time Wraith in tow. As you finally came to halt, you saw Cisco and Caitlin there, and you ducked out of the way as the wraith attacked Barry, before being destroyed by Cisco shooting at it with Hartley’s sonic gauntlets. Finally, you were able to start breathing again, and you happily hugged Caitlin and Cisco, happy to see them again, when suddenly, you noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere and you took a step back, studying their faces carefully. Caitlin was smiling at you, genuinely glad that you were back, but then you looked at Cisco and a shiver ran down your spine at the look he was giving Barry. It wasn’t like he seemed openly hostile, but there was something very cold about him that made your blood run cold. From the silence that settled around the room, you could see that Barry has noticed it too.

“Uhm… guys?” he began uncertainly, and you couldn’t help but being a little frightened too, but then, you heard the voice. Slow footsteps as someone entered the room, and you turned your head to see someone who looked very much like Harrison Wells, but from the look in his eyes and the familiar smirk on his lips, you could see that that was, most certainly, not the case.

“Hey, Harry. I’m back. Everything worked out well in the end, just as I told you.” Barry said, trying to lighten up the mood, and the figure in front of you chuckled. “Oh, are you sure of that, Flash?” it was the voice of Eobard Thawn, and you could see Barry freezing on the spot as he began to realise what exactly was going on. “What? Thawn?” his voice was confused, and terrified. “How… how is this possible?”

“Oh, Barry, there’s an easy answer to that.” said the Reverse Flash, giving him an amused smile. “I have to give it to you, you were good. Careless, but good, and you would have got out of it just fine, if it wasn’t, well…” he said, and then, finally, he turned to you, and your breath hitched in your throat as you saw the look in his eyes change immediately to one of longing and desire. He reached out a hand, his palm open towards you, and you felt yourself being drawn to it, to him. In that moment, you could barely keep yourself from running towards him, as you took his hand, and he brought yours to his face and kissed it, before he stood himself by your side. And all worries you felt of the possibility of facing this moment suddenly melted away as you stood there next to him, feeling his power emanating from his body, and so you didn’t feel at least a bit nervous when you heard the Flash gasp and stammer, first in confusion, then in anger.

“What? Mia, what… what did you do?” he said, looking from Thawn to you and back. “Did you trick me into taking you with me so you change the past? What… why would you do that? After we’ve agreed that changing the past was a dangerous thing to do, and now, thanks to something you did back there, Thawn never died and…” you looked at him, your face emotionless as you watched him finally figure it out. “Wait did you do this on purpose?? Why… how could you do something like that? After everything he’s done?!?” the Flash shouted at you, and you could see tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Barry, but this is something I had to do.” you told him softly. “I didn’t want anyone to get hurt, least of all you, but I’ve felt incomplete for far too long. I am truly grateful to you for giving me this chance.” you added, hoping that he might at least understand your point of view, but it was clearly written in his furious expression that that was never going to happen.

“What chance, what are you talking about?” he asked, breathless, and as you looked into his eyes, you knew that he finally saw the truth. “Wait… you’re saying you have feelings for him?? What is wrong with you? How can you have feelings for the monster who murdered my mother? Who tried to kill all of us?”

You could feel the intensity of his emotions and you started to shake a little, when suddenly, you felt Thawn’s arm around your shoulders, keeping you steady, and you leaned into his comforting embrace. You turned your head slightly to look at his handsome face and found him staring at the Flash in carefully hidden hatred bubbling under the surface. He glanced at you briefly and smiled, and you felt a shock run through you when you realised he was angry at the Flash because of you. When the Reverse Flash spoke again, his voice was full of triumph and mockery.

“I think it would do you good, Barry, if you stopped projecting your hatred of me on others.” Thawn said, pulling you closer to him. “After all, you yourself know very well one can hardly fight their own heart.” He looked around the room at Cisco and Caitlin, who were standing there, looking at Barry with cold disdain. “See that? Oh, how easy it was to turn them against you, when you were too blinded by your own feelings to see what was right in front of you. Mia here told me everything, everything that went wrong, and I told myself, how to fix this?” he sighed, and his voice softened slightly.

“I hate you, Barry Allen, with all my existence, you only lived because I needed you, but these three, my little lambs, I grew quite fond of them over the years and having to kill them would be a tragic step to take. But Mia provided the key, you see…” he said, kissing your head gently. “She told me about their future powers, and the way they were both afraid to use them, and then I knew exactly what I have to do. I realised I didn’t have to keep my secrets from them. Why let them live in an uncertain future when I could make them a part of mine. I decided to make them mine. And so, I started slowly, planting the seeds of doubt in them while keeping the appearance that I still had the utmost faith in you and your abilities. It wasn’t easy, I had to change some of their memories of certain events involving you, it was very subtle, nothing you would notice in a conversation, but slowly and surely, I was able to drive a wedge between you and them, nurtured and grown by months of careful attention. Then, when their powers finally appeared, I was their friend, their mentor, I taught them how to use their powers, encouraged them to use them as they pleased, with caution of course, but to be themselves, be free, without any fear of what they were capable of. Without you knowing, I became the man they trusted the most. And then, I told them everything. Everything about me and the night when I came to your house to kill you.”

You shivered at the passion in his voice as you watched Barry processing all that he heard, his face pale as he glanced around at the people he viewed as friends. He tried to reach out to them, to make them see reason, but they ignored him, and so he turned back to Thawn, his eyes full of hatred. “Did you tell them about my mother too?” he said angrily.

“Of course, that goes without saying.” replied Thawn, without a care in the world. “They already knew about that of course, but they needed to hear it from me. But I also told them about the future, everything you have done to me over the years of our fighting. Why would they not believe me, Barry?” his voice suddenly lowered into the familiar, dark whisper you loved so much. “How could you deny things you don’t remember doing, because they haven’t happened yet? But they happened in my story, and their love for me and their growing uncertainty of you made them believe me. In their eyes, my actions were justified and they actually pitied me for being stuck here at this time.” he said, and his laugh rang around the quiet room. “You can imagine how good it felt after all these years to not be alone in my fight anymore, not having to hide anything all the time. The best thing yet, none of your other allies ever suspected a thing, not Iris, not Joe, not even my foolish, incompetent ancestor. Everything was going according to my plan. And then, there was you, Mia.” he turned to you, his face so close to yours you forgot to breathe and his voice took on a different tone, one that made your whole body tingle in excitement as you stared into his eyes.

“I went to see your younger self after you told me about her.” he said, his voice almost reverent as his fingers touched your face. “When she looked at me, I could see how happy she was not having to hide herself from me anymore. She was afraid of me first, but as she poured her heart out in front of me, I could feel her sincerity, and I knew she would never betray me. She…” he took a deep breath. “you, Mia, became my first little helper, but oh, you were so special. There was no need to lie to you, no need to convince you of anything, you just wanted me, and even though our relationship was, at first, nothing but a tool to keep you by my side, in time, I fell in love with you too. Because with you, I could talk about anything, with you, I never had to pretend and you never cared about anything I’ve done, about anything I might still do. Oh how many happy memories we made together. You can remember them now, can’t you?” he breathed, and then, he kissed you, deeply, and in that moment, in a wave so crushing your knees almost buckled beneath you, you remembered everything. From the moment, after you woke up in that closet, when you came into the Cortex, utterly confused, and the way he looked at you, that mysterious smile playing on his lips, to the first time he stood before you in his yellow suit and the excitement you felt when he pulled down that cowl, to the countless nights you spend together just talking, running through the city, making love… because he really loved you, you could feel that clearly, as much as you loved him, and as the kiss finally ended, you couldn’t imagine yourself being anywhere else but in his arms.

The impact of the moment was strong enough to render you speechless, but the Flash saw the whole thing, saw the emotions on your face and it made him mad. He tried to ran at you and Thawn, but before he had a chance to use his speed, Cisco raised his hand and hit him with a blast of his power that knocked him into a wall, while Caitlin’s hair went suddenly white as she sent a stream of ice towards him, missing him by an inch. Barry stood up in shock and stared at them both, as they stood in a defensive position, ready to attack him again should he try anything else. “How, how could you do this?” he spoke to you slowly, as he recovered. “After all we’ve done for each other, after all we’ve been through, how could you betray us like that, and for Thawn? You were willing to throw everything away for a murderer?”

But you didn’t care about his opinions anymore, and the Reverse Flash laughed when he saw this, turning to him. “Oh, Barry, stop blaming her for this. She only followed her heart. There was no evil plan, no desire to hurt others, she simply wanted to save the man she loved. You could, at the very least, understand that. It is, after all, mostly you who should be blamed for this. You always claim you have others’ best interest in heart, but when it really matters, you fail to consider their feelings, because they don’t correlate with your own view of things. You always think that your idea is the only right one, and that was always meant to be your undoing.” 

Suddenly, quick as lightning, Thawn took hold of Barry, and in a flash of yellow and red he threw him around the room before he rushed him to the pipeline, locking him in a cell. Then, he turned, and stared in amusement as the Flash pounded at the glass walls uselessly. He regarded his enemy with a smile as he said: “You should have just taken the chance I offered you and let me go home. But I am grateful to you that you didn’t, because now, thanks to your actions, I have everything I could have wanted. There is no Team Flash anymore. You brought my love back to me and now my plan for you is complete. We will decide later what to do with you, but you will never stand in my way again. Farewell, Flash.” 

And with that, he let the cell close, before zooming back to the Cortex, when he saw you hugging your friends, who were all smiles now that the Flash was gone. And when you saw Thawn again, you finally ran into his arms, throwing them around his neck as you hugged him as well, before looking at him, your eyes shining with affection. “What now?” you asked eagerly, and he smiled, before answering: “Now, we will have this world to ourselves. I wanted to go back to my future, but with you, I changed my mind. Here, everything is so different, so obsolete to what I know, but it is your world, and I would never force you to leave it. With your help, I was finally able to defeat the Flash, and now, we will take what we want from this world, from this very universe, and you will be there with me, I know you have your own powers, I will teach you how to master them and together, we will create a new future for ourselves. What do you say?” he asked, and you could only nod, and as he smiled and claimed your lips for his own once more, you finally realised that your dream, your second chance, has finally come true.


End file.
